


Interference

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo overhears... intimate thoughts.





	

Kylo understands sexual desire, he does. He’s a full-blooded male. He wakes up most mornings that he isn’t exhausted with a rush of blood away from his head. He has thoughts (sometimes at understandable moments, sometimes at less understandable moments), and he has reactions. Physical reactions.

(Sometimes they are not pleasant, but he tries to pretend those don’t happen.)

More often than not, it’s _other_ people’s reactions he’s plagued by. People tend to get louder when they’re thinking about fornication, or self-abuse. He’s noticed that often women have a pattern to it, and men… well. Men just sometimes need a breeze. He feels the echoes more from some than others, and he honestly wonders how some of the Order staff get _any_ work done, considering they must be so flush with blood down below that their brains are starving.

He’s also aware that quite a few people have fantasies that involve him, because he gets flashes of them when they walk past, or when he speaks to them. It’s very distracting, and also annoying. It’s like being ogled, but internally. Normal people don’t have to pretend to be civil when they know you want to be bent into contortionist positions and stuffed to bursting with dick. They just talk like normal people do, and don’t get treated to a long string of obscene images in the background.

He isn’t sure why they fantasise so much about him. Yes, he’s tall, and broad. Yes, he’s powerful. But they’ve never seen his face, and also - why?

For years he’s ignored it, but then he went and… did something stupid. 

He let Phasma see him unmasked, and he’d been so hungry he hadn’t been thinking straight. He had never imagined she’d suddenly find him… appealing.

And it’s a gross invasion of her privacy to know she does, but it’s also a gross invasion of _his_ privacy to be subject to her distant longing. It’s not like he went looking in her head. It’s like… a background song you can’t tune out, or the hum of an engine. Once you hear it, you can’t unhear it.

No matter how far away she is, it’s like a targeted message. He hears the indistinct fantasies (there’s usually some reason she gives herself, first, which is weirdly charming of her libido to give them some excuse), and then she thinks of his fingers, lips, nose. She thinks of his lap, as she touches herself brutally fast. Unlike most people, her goal seems to be getting over the edge as efficiently as possible, and the whole thing usually lasts ten minutes at most. 

Well. The high burst. She’s often walked around horny for hours before the explosion of her self-loving sessions.

The images are fuzzy and uncoordinated, and don’t really resolve, other than the bright flare of her climaxes. Sometimes once isn’t enough, and she’ll touch herself for longer, and Kylo doesn’t even know how she manages it. It’s awe-inspiring, even at her breakneck speed. He’ll be minding his own business, then feel a pooling, spreading heat. And stars forbid he should be busy when she… gets busy. A rush of blood and a lifted robe, and he has to find somewhere private to beat his cock off to his own happy ending. If he doesn’t, her arousal seeps into everything, and he can’t _function_ , let alone work.

Her fantasies are getting more frequent. It’s driving him insane. If he doesn’t do something about it, he’s going to end up catatonic from all the jerking off. 

There’s only one thing for it: he’s going to have to…

_Flirt._

Force, he hopes it’s the right thing to do. If nothing else, he’d rather like to see if it’s as much fun with someone else as everyone always implies. Especially as it’s _her_. 

Time to break out the big guns. Time to see what he’s made of. 

(And to see if she _really_ wants his hands and lips between her thighs. He sure as hell hopes so.)


End file.
